finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/Theories/@comment-70.26.90.207-20170213004639
LETS TALK ABOUT FINAL DESTINATION (2000-2011) - (2017-2018?) Final Destination is a classic horror film franchise we all know, love, and hate. All five films center around a small group of people who escape an impending death when one idividual (the mainly white protagonist of each film) has a sudden premonition of mass death and disaster who warns them that they will all die. After evading said foretold disaster, the survivors are then killed one by one in bizzare, sometimes ridiculous accidents provoked by an unseen menancing force orchestrating by complicated chains of cause and effect. Something noteworthy amonsgt other films and franchises in the horror industry is that the antagonist is not a stereotypical slasher or creepy little ghost girl coming out of your tv screen, or not another blair witch-esque rip off, but literal DEATH ITSELF, maniacally plotting and distorting circumstances in enviroments with an acute design to claim its victims who managed to escaped their fated demise. blah blah gorey death blah, right? WRONG HOE. NOW. LETS TALK ABOUT THE POSSIBILITES OF A FINAL DESTINATION 6 & 7. it'd be a major box office flop if they literally based the 6th movie off another probable white person foretelling yet another clumsy distaster and the hands of Deaths annoying bitch ass. at this point, five films in, its just not that realistic anymore, it'd be a weak attempt at already reviving this deterioriting series. What the film industry has to do is go back to the origins of the film AKA what James Wong & Glenn Morgan (director & producers of FD1 &FD3, Black Christmas (remake) , who made Final Destination what it is today, who gave us characters such as Alex Browning (played by Devin Sawa) & Wendy Christensen (played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead) who not only had compelling character arcs but perceived emotion and fear and determination so grand that it made death itself stumble backwards, albeit it in the end them still parishing in the process of saving others. Final Destination is not the tarnished cheap versions David. R Ellis (god rest his soul, director of FD2 &FD4, Cellular, Snakes On A Plane & Shark Night) attempted to continue. Final Destination 2 did have a compelling opening, a healthy amount of gore and what they did with bringing back Clear Rivers (played by Ali Larter, FD1, Claire Redfield in the Resident Evil Franchise) was great, but with the other characters, there just wasnt depth, they were nothing but transparent attitudes with sassy one liners and in the end we all just wanted them to die quickly and gruesomely to get them off screen, David practically almost ruined the entire franchise with the 4th movie, which was just absolutely cringe to watch and i am not going to waste my time explaining the terrible sequences of that pathetic attempt of a sequel. The 5th movie ALSO tried to revamp the series and i will admit with that the plot twist ending, beginning with flight 180's ascension and ultimate destruction and the premise of the first films introduction was beyond great, but yet again Steven Quale (director of FD5, Into The Storm) failed to establish proper characters to genuinely care about, we had the cliche pervert co worker, the asshole fat boss, the office hottie, the barely legal intern/office superior ugly relationship, the token minority (who was actually the only one with common sense in the entire film) and the more than plain and boring (all white) 2 main characters who lets be honest, we all laughed when Molly Harper (played by Emma Bell, starred in 2010's indie thriller Frozen (which was beyond enthralling and absolutely terrifying) was bisected gruesomely by the wing of Flight 180, she was just the boring, pale faced typical blonde damsel in distress that the even more dry stale noncomplex Main Visionary Sam Lawton (played by Nicholas D'agosto) couldn't save (obviously). IF they really are considering an FD6 & FD7, they should actually hire some people and some actors who will actually give the story and characters some LIFE (pun intended) and not pump out these god awful sequels just for some quick box office cash. FD6 should delve into the subject on WHY these main characters are even having these visions of mass death and destruction in the first place. is death just bored and toying with the lives of mortals playing a sick game on who gets to live and who gets to die? , is God or some other higher power trying to prevent these forseeings in the first place? is there an on going unseen battle with whatever or whoever is causing these visions and death itself? who REALLY is William Bludworth, (Tony Todd's infamous and almost omniscient character who coincidentally happens to be a coroner) ??? (not suspicious at all) (((Does anyone else see the correlation between the name Bludworth and the words BLOOD WORTH?))) These are answers that NEED to be explained, this is the plot that NEEDS to be focused on, of course there can be as much death and carnage as the viewers want and expect, but not only give them that but also give them characters to root for, characters to love, hate, etc. and give us something so visually and creatively diaobolical and menacing that we all leave the theatre shaken to our very core and not just laughing at some dumb straight from the CW actor-cocky jock character get his ass sucked into a pool drain. Final Destination 1&3 did to the 2000's what SCREAM (dir. Wes Craven) (RIP) did to the 90's, reinvented the horror genre and completely changed the game. Why forsake an element of fear so grand and so enduring that it questions our very own mortality and the even greater mass of mortality all around us to nothing but cheap gore and equally cheaper acting/writing? AGAIN, if FD6 & FD7 are indeed happening, they need to be even more game changing than in its predecessor films (mainly FD1, FD3 & FD5) and just give us its all and make the films come full circle in the ultimate battle between the beings of life and dealership of death. if another sequel happens and its just another FD4? the series would not be killing off its own characters, itd be killing off itself.